Liberté
by Lin Zu
Summary: Después de la subasta, Kaneki Ken jamas creyó que iría directamente a servir a un niño millonario que con el pasar del tiempo se obsesionaría con él. No, el nunca creyó que lo que ese niño rico le transmitiría era amor. (pasen y lean o:)


**Bueno, es mi primer fic de Tokyo Ghoul (amabilidad, por favor xd) creo que ha de ser largo, pero no seh :v es un Shuuneki por completo, pero sabes, amo poner parejas secundarias xd **

**Va dedicado a :B **

**Amm… Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es de Ishida u_u **

**Liberté**

En la mansión Tsukiyama, un niño de resplandecientes ojos morados esperaba a que su padre llegue de un largo viaje de negocios junto a su madre. Desde vía correo le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa grande y el pequeño estaba emocionado por saber que era.

Al asomarse a uno de los ventanales, el muchacho pudo ver que las carrosas ya habían llegado, el primogénito de los Tsukiyama no dudo ni un segundo en bajar al instante. Quería abrazar muy fuerte a su madre y demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado.

Al salir de su hogar, se topo con la mirada neutra de su madre y la sonrisa de su padre. Junto a este, estaba un niño pequeño. No lucía feliz, pero era muy bonito para su gusto. Tenía el cabello negro y lizo; sus ojos eran grises, pero su ojos izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche; su piel se veía lechosa y sin ninguna marca. Lo único que opacaba su extraordinaria belleza, era su semblante.

-Padre, madre! Los extrañaba mucho…

-Nosotros también hijo, pero si nos disculpas, tenemos que atender unos asuntos con las cosechas de vino.-le respondió su madre.

-Pero no obstante, mira, esta es tu sorpresa… el chico será tu sirviente y compañero de juegos, es todo tuyo, lo compré en una subasta de una señora. –dijo su padre, señalando al pequeño que tembló al verlo.

Tsukiyama lo miró fijamente ¿Ahora era suyo?

¡Qué regalo de Dios!

Al quedar sin habla, su padres lo tomaron como una aprobación instantánea y se fueron sin más, dejándolos solos ambos niños en pleno jardín.

-Mi nombre es Tsukiyama Shuu, quien eres tú, ternura? - al preguntar eso, el menor se ruborizó hasta las orejas, creía que su dueño iba a tratarlo mal al primer momento.

-M-me l-llamo… K-k-kaneki…Ken…

-No tartamudees que yo no te voy a comer, ven, entremos a casa, te la voy a enseñar.

Para Kaneki Ken, era extraño ver que este joven que podía hasta bañarse en dinero si quisiera, lo trataba de esa manera tan familiar y confianzuda, eso le causaba escalofríos.

Llegando a la primera planta de la mansión una fila de sirvientas los recibieron, dos mayordomos estaban en el extremo izquierdo esperando cualquier orden.

-Estos, Kaneki-kun, son los otros sirvientes.

-¿Desea algo, joven amo?-preguntó uno de los mayordomos, Yoshimura.

-Si, Yoshi, prepara el cuarto de Kaneki-Kun y quiero que esté al lado del mío.- le dijo, para después arrastrar a Kaneki hacia otra parte.

Cuando llegaron frente a una gran puerta, Tsukiyama miro de reojo a Kaneki y le brindó una media sonrisa, el sirviente pego un respingo. Al abrirse las puertas, Shuu lo empujó hacia adentro.

-Este lugar, Kaneki-kun, es mi sitio favorito!

El lugar mostraba un piano en el centro, con varias estanterías de libros por donde quiera, habían dos grandes ventanales, una mesa rectangular muy larga y de madera, con varias sillas tapizadas de rojo. Fresco y elegante, era como podía describirse.

-¿Quieres escuchar como todo? O… quieres que te toque?

-¿Q-qué?

-Basta de tartamudeos y a sentir la música!

Obligó a que el niño de ojos grises se sentase una se las sillas y observara atentamente a su joven amo tocar el piano.

"Cena D' Amore"

Sin duda alguna, el ricachón sabía cómo manejar el piano. Se veía claramente que lo disfrutaba mientras cantaba la ópera italiana, ¿Era acaso pasión en su voz y técnica en sus manos? Kaneki había pensado que nunca más iba a escuchar una ópera tan hermosa como la que le estaban brindando.

Por supuesto, todo en sueño tiene su final. El pequeño sirviente no se había dado cuenta que el show había acabado ya y que Tsukiyama estaba frente a él de nuevo.

-¿No crees que merezco una recompensa por haberte dado un acto sin igual?.- susurró en su oído.

-Estuvo… estuvo muy hermoso.

-No quiero eso, puesto que eso ya lo sé, porque no mejor… ¿me das esto?.-preguntó, acercando sus labios a los del más pequeños, uniéndolos sin permiso, después de todo le pertenecía ¿por qué ese niño debería impedírselo?

Sintió como era empujado al suelo, cayendo por la retaguardia. Tsukiyama Shuu jamás había experimentado lo que era ser agredido, el siempre se había portado bien y tampoco es como si un beso estuviera mal, ¿Por qué aquel niño hizo semejante grosería como botarlo?

-Y-yo discúlpeme!

Sin embargo, las suplicas del pequeño no fueron escuchadas. Shuu se paró rápidamente, tomo su brazo y le dio un rodillazo, dislocándoselo levemente al instante. Kaneki se retorcía de dolor en suelo mientras Tsukiyama lo veía con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué es eso de empujarme al suelo, eh? ¡Fue solo un beso! Y yo soy Tsukiyama Shuu, ¿quién no querría besarme?

Le dijo, aplastando levemente el brazo ya maltratado. Los gemidos de dolor de Kaneki eran su música, una melodía que le encantó mucho en primera instancia. Pero sabía que si continuaba haciéndole daño no iba a poder disfrutar mucho de él e iba a salir siempre huyendo o llorando, eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Te espero en mi cuarto para jugar un rato, no te demores

Dicho eso salió de la enorme habitación a paso elegante. Kanneki se arrepintió de haberlo empujado, tal vez solo se tenía que dejar hacer. Más iba contra sus principios ese tipo de cosas, ¿cómo un de la alta nobleza podía hacer ese tipo de cosas? No había reglas o leyes que impidiesen relaciones entre ambos sexos, pero tampoco es como si se viera muy seguido.

-Tengo miedo… tía porque me hiciste esto… Hide… sálvame.

Sin más el chico se arrastró hasta uno de los bancos, apoyándose en este para levantarse e ir caminado por los pasillos. Inesperadamente, una dulce voz lo detuvo en el trayecto:

-Disculpa… ¿te encuentras bien?

Ante sus ojos había aparecido la criatura más hermosa que podía haber visto. Una niña quizás mayor que él, de ojos violeta como su cabello que estaba recogido en dos coletas, piel que parecía como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de seda algo infantil con unos zapatos rojos que le combinaban.

-Yo…este…yo…

-A juzgar por tu ropa, has de ser un nuevo sirviente y por tu tamaño y edad, el sirviente de mi primo, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No es difícil de deducir, pero venga ya, hay que atender esa herida.

-S-soy un esclavo, yo debería de servirte a ti a pesar de mi estado.

La muchacha no tomó en cuenta su comentario y lo guió hacia otra sala que parecía estar llena de medicamentos, libros, y botiquines. Supuso que era la sala de recuperaciones de la mansión. La niña lo sentó y empezó a buscar algo en los cajones.

-Disculpa si no me presenté, soy Kamishiro Rize, soy la sobrina de los Tsukiyama y prima de Shuu, ¿tú quien eres?

El pequeño vaciló antes de presentarse correctamente, la señorita no se veía una mala persona, por lo que decidió arriesgarse a conversar con ella.

-Me llamo Kaneki Ken, el señor Tsukiyama me compró en una subasta y en el camino me dijo que… le serviría a su hijo hasta que yo sea mayor de edad, donde me dará mi libertad.

-Me lo suponía, mi tío podrá ser muy frío y apartado, pero es justo.

-Me da miedo…

-¿Quién te da miedo?

-El joven Tsukiyama… me da miedo…

-Oh! ¿Shuu?¿El te hizo esto, verdad?.- concluyó, señalando su brazo, el niño asintió.

-Si, a veces puede llegar a ser muy loco, por eso es mejor tratarlo de buenas.

A kaneki le pareció gracioso lo que Rize acabó de decir y rió sin importar la situación. Rize le siguió mientras seguía curándolo con banditas, alcohol, algodón. No notaron que la puerta había sido abierta un poco.

-Y dime Kaneki-kun, cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 10, los cumplí en el día de la subasta…

Rize calló por unos segundos, sintiendo algo de pena por el chico. Suponía que no fue para nada divertido tener a una panda de cerdos queriendo comprarle en el día de su cumpleaños. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

-He venido acá de visita y he traído unos buenos libros conmigo ¿sabes leer?

-Si! Se leer, escribir, matemáticas, gramática y ciencia social, mi mejor amigo me enseñó cuando me escapaba de mi tía y los poco conocimiento que me transmitió mi madre quedaron atesorados en mi.

-Sorprendente! A tu edad y con tu condición es casi imposible que alguien sepa todo eso.

-ehehe… me gusta aprender…-susurró ruborizado.

-Pues mañana compartamos una tarde de lectura juntos con un poco de té, ¿Qué te parece?

Si la situación hubiera sido otra, Kaneki sin dudar hubiera aceptado. Pero tenía un "amo" que atender y por cómo iban las cosas lo más probable es que el chico le dijera un "No" como respuesta a su petición de salida por un día.

-No creo que el joven amo me lo permita.

-Vamos, Shuu no es así, ya verás que ya se le pasará y las cosas irán a la normalidad.- le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, sonrisa que enamoró aun más al pequeño Kaneki.

"Rizeeeeee!".- escucharon ambos, que alguien exclamaba desde la sala principal.

La niña terminó de vendarle y darle mansajes a la herida del sirviente, antes de irse del lugar, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del niño.

-Verás! Nos vemos Kaneki-kun! ¡.- se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Kaneki solo atinó a tocarse la mejilla donde había sido besado, se sintió extrañamente cálido por dentro, un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde el último beso de su madre.

Definitivamente Kamishiro Rize le gustaba, amor a primera vista.

Pero le queda más que claro que era imposible.

Y aun más con el dueño que tenía.

**Y pondré más tragedia (¿) Okay no xD dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal quedo y si quieren, sugerencias, estoy abierta a lo que sea tío :B Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ¡ **


End file.
